


Dapper Days

by Wheresarizona



Series: Dapper Days Verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable supersoldiers, Adorableness Happens, Darcy has the best surprises, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Human Doritos, Making Out, Metal Fingers, Sexy Times, The boys have a surprise of their own, They're doing each other at Disneyland, They're going to Disneyland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy whisks the boys away to the happiest place on earth. It just so happens that it's not just a regular day at the Magic Kingdom, it's the one day of the year people dress to the nines in their 40's attire, making it feel as though ones gone back in time. Fluff, lots of adorableness, and the boys being nastalgic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're Going to Disneyland!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I'd like to thank Miin (awwheartno on Tumblr) for being so supportive! This would not have occurred without all of the encouragement and help. You are so effing amazing. Thank you!
> 
> This story stems from a recent visit to Disneyland where I remembered that there's an annual event called Dapper Days. This is a day where people come to the park dressed up as if they were from the 30's, 40's, 50's, etc. it's super cool. All I could think of was how blown away Steve and Bucky would be. They'd be super nostalgic and adorable, remembering the days before they were changed into supersoldiers. And Darcy, being excited to dress up like a beautiful dame. 
> 
> This is my second story ever, so please be gentle. I hope you enjoy.

The silence in the apartment was a little disconcerting for Steve. When Bucky and him got home from their morning run they were greeted with sound emanating from the iPod dock, or a movie playing, the sounds of someone bustling around the kitchen, something to tell there was life within the apartment. Today though, it was silent.

  
"Did Darce say she was going out?" He asked, turning towards Bucky.

  
"Nope. Not that I can recall." He replied, mirroring Steve's worried expression.

  
"Today's our special day, do you think she forgot?" Concern was etched on Steve's face as he brought both hands to his hips.

  
"Darcy, forget our anniversary?" Bucky scoffed at this. "Darcy, the one who has two calendars to separate the birthdays of everyone in the tower and obscure holidays? Our girl who's been making us countdown pancakes for the last week? Stevie, I'm sure she has something special planned." Bucky said, putting a comforting hand on Steve's shoulder.

Steve felt silly for even entertaining the idea that Darcy had forgotten their anniversary.

  
"You're right, I'm overreacting. Gosh, those chocolate chip Nutella number five pancakes were amazing." Steve said wistfully. "Friday, is Darcy in the tower?"

  
"No Captain Rogers. Miss Lewis programmed the quinjet with coordinates to her location. She advised outfits are provided and requested to be worn upon arrival. She also indicated overnight bags had been taken care of. She awaits your arrival as soon as possible." Steve let out a sigh of relief, feeling the worry seep away.

  
"See punk!" Bucky says, putting his arm around Steves shoulders, "Nothing to worry about! Where'd you hide your present?"

  
"Top shelf of the pantry, behind the canned peas." He knew Darcy couldn't reach the top shelf and she hated peas with a passion. "Where's yours?" He asked as he walked to the pantry.

  
"In the bathroom vent." Bucky voice was sounding further away.

  
"Weren't you worried Clint was going to find it?" Steve called, gift in hand as he made his ways towards the bathroom. He could hear the vent coming open and sounds of metal on metal. Reaching the bathroom he could see the lower half of Bucky's body dangling from the ceiling.

  
"Nah, he got a meet n' greet with the Winter Soldier a couple days after Darcy moved in. Let's just say he stays out of vents in or around the apartment." Bucky's voice was slightly muffled and then he was dropping down to the floor and replacing the vent cover. Without another word the two began their trek towards the front door, Steve grabbing his shield on the way.

  
***************************  
Once they had cleared the New York skyline, Friday provided the travel itinerary. "Flight duration is one hour, forty six minutes. Turbulence will be minimal. Per Ms. Lewis's instructions, please be changed into the outfits provided. They are in the cargo hold."

  
"Thank you Friday" Steve responded to the disembodied voice. "A little over an hour and a half, we should probably change." Bucky nodded to Steve as they got up from their seats, heading towards the cargo hold. He could only guess what Darcy had for them.

  
Sure enough, two garment bags were waiting for them with a name tag on each. Steve had figured whatever outfit she chose would be incredibly elaborate. He still blamed Stark for their previous Halloween costumes by mentioning Steve looked like a "Human Dorito" to Darcy. Of course that led to the infamous Dorito Halloween. Steve was fitted into a a custom shirt that made his torso look like a nacho cheese Dorito. Darcy didn't leave Bucky out; he was obviously a cool ranch Dorito.

What they found in the garment bags, caught them completely off guard. Inside the bag was what looked like Steve's original Army dress uniform, he pulled out the outfit realizing it was in fact his original outfit. "This was on display at the Smithsonian." Steve said a bit awed.

  
"Looks like she did a little shopping there, does this look familiar?" Bucky asked with a smirk playing at his lips as he pulled out his Army dress uniform.

Steve couldn't help the fond look that crossed his face as he remembered the first time he saw Bucky wearing it. All those years ago when they were just two boys from Brooklyn, not super soldiers and a couple of Earth's mightiest heroes.

"Ten dollars says she got Clint or Nat to help her steal them." Bucky said, bringing him back to the present.

"You're on, Buck." Steve, said shaking Bucky's outstretched hand, "I'm sure she got permission to borrow them." Steve could hear the doubt in his voice, he knew Darcy as well as Bucky and Darcy lived for fun and mischief.

  
Steve had no idea where they were headed. He racked his brain trying to figure out where they'd go wearing their Army dress greens, he knew they were heading west, but couldn't come up with anything. He could see Bucky was deep in thought, probably speculating what Darcy's plan was.

Friday brought him out of his thoughts. "Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, estimated time of arrival is ten minutes."

  
"Thank you, Friday."

  
"You're very welcome, sirs"

  
He turned his head with a small smile at Bucky sitting next to him, "Are you nervous? Because I'm nervous, and I never get nervous. I mean we don't know what's going to-"

  
"Steve, you're rambling." Bucky gave Steve's shoulder a comforting squeeze with his metal hand, "Everything is going to turn out great. What do we always say?"

  
"I'm with you-"

  
"Till the end of the line!" They said in Unison, A feminine voice joining over the speaker.

  
"Perfect timing! Gah, the two of you are just so cute! I cannot wait to see you!" Both men couldn't help the smiles that crossed their faces at the sound of Darcy's voice.

  
"Hey, Doll." The boys said in unison. Bucky continued, "You're quite the looker yourself."

  
"The prettiest dame in all the realms." Steve added. "We're excited to see what you have in store for us."

  
"Smooth, you guys. Very smooth. Making me blush. Ooh! I see you're coming in for landing."

  
"Yes, Ms. Lewis we are setting down in a moment. Gentlemen, remain seated please."

  
The moment the jet had landed and the door was opened, both men hurried to the cargo hold ramp, making their way to the outside and were immediately greeted with the bright sun. Both squinted, and it took them a second to look around. Twenty feet in front of them was a smiling Darcy.

Steve's brain went a little fuzzy at what she was wearing. Darcy was wearing a red dress with white polka dots that went a little past her knees. The neck line sunk down to accentuate her perfect breasts. Her red pumps gave her an extra few inches, she had on lipstick the color of the dress and her hair was put up in perfect victory rolls. She looked like she had just walked in from the past. Both men could help the shocked looks on their faces as they approached her.

  
"You boys clean up quite well! I knew you'd look amazing in the uniforms, but damn." She pulled each of them into a hug and kiss. "Are you ready?" She said looking at each of them.

  
Bucky offered up his right arm for her to take and Steve offered his left, she quickly put her arms through theirs.

  
"Lead the way, doll." This was the moment Steve actually assessed his surroundings. They were in front of a castle. The smell of sweets and savory foods hung in the air. Chattering and music all around them, but the thing that stood out most to Steve was the dozens of people around them dressed in 40's attire. Steve felt like he was back in Brooklyn. He peered over at Bucky seeing the same awe and wonder spreading across his features.

  
"Here you leave today and enter the world of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy." Darcy said tilting her head to look at each of them. "Welcome to Disneyland!" She announced, giant grin on her face, "The happiest place on earth!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Disneyland adventure continues! People are adorable, things are purchased, and some sexiness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you all who have commented and kudosed this! I'm still shocked that people like it as much as I do.  
> I know this took me a bit to post but let me just tell you something: you can read smut on a daily, possibly hourly, basis, but writing it is a whole different thing. I have a whole new appreciation for the smut writers out there.  
> Shoutout to Miin who is the greatest being on the planet and helped out with the dirty, sexy bits, as well as editing. You rock my world. This is my first time writing this sort of thing. Please be gentle.

_Fuck_ was the first word that came to mind as Darcy looked, no ogled, at the two men descending the Quinjet ramp. She took a moment to thank the deities that blessed her with such perfect men, and couldn't help the toothy grin plastered on her face at the shocked looks on their faces.

  
Darcy had spent a lot of time preparing for this. She researched for months to find the right outfit for herself, which led to scouring old SSR files on Peggy Carter because that woman had impeccable style.

It was a few weeks prior when she received a text from Nat with only an address. When she arrived to the address, it turned out to be a little boutique, where she found the dress. It was perfect and the looks on her two lover's faces was worth all of the effort.

  
She couldn't hold her excitement in any longer and knew she was going to have to speak to get them out of their shocked haze.

  
"You boys clean up quite well! I knew you'd look amazing in the uniforms, but  
damn."

She cleared the few feet between them, pulling each of them into a hug and kiss, absolutely enjoying the feel of their large arms as they enveloped her.

She took a step back, moving her eyes from one to the other. "Are you ready?" She said, smiling.

Both boys moved towards her offering up an arm each; Bucky his right and Steve his left. She graciously hooked her arms around theirs as Bucky looked down at her, grinning like a fool as he said, "Lead the way, Doll."

  
She started them toward the castle, when she heard Steve gasp a little. Looking up to his face she could see the awe and wonder cross his features as he noticed all of the people around them dressed in similar clothes to theirs. She moved her head to Bucky's face seeing the same look of wonderment.

She silently patted herself on the back for bringing them here.

As they continued walking, she tilted her heading looking to each of them as she quoted:  
"Here you leave today and enter the world of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy." She stopped them for a moment, turning them around to look upon the bustling Main Street, "Welcome to Disneyland, the happiest place on earth!" The excitement was evident in her voice.

  
"This is incredible, Darce," Steve said his eyes moving over the crowds. "Why is everyone dressed up like they’re from our time?" He continued, pointing between himself and Bucky.

  
"It's called Dapper Day. It's an annual event where everyone dresses dapper, which people interpret as early to mid 1900's clothing." Darcy explained, "A lot of people dress up like how they did when the park first opened in 1955. It's really cool!"

By this point Darcy had unhooked her arms from the boys. "Now, since it's both of your first times here, there is a tradition we must follow. Follow me!" She said excitedly, grabbing a hand of theirs with hers.

She led the way through the crowd, thoroughly enjoying all the smells of sweets and meats. The boys happily followed doing much of the same, but with a lot more curiosity and wonder at the older looking store-fronts that made up Main Street.

They finally made it to a small shop that she led them into. The shop was full of hats. Hats of all shapes and sizes, ranging from typical baseball caps to character themed hats. Darcy led them to a wall of Mickey Mouse ears. She immediately plucked two classic Mickey ears for the boys and one with a red and white polka dot bow for her. She made her way to the checkout counter as the boys explored the shop and slowly moved to the adjoining building that had random pieces of art and penny pressing machines. Darcy took this time to quickly fill out a piece of paper handed to her by the cashier, and then paid for everything before joining the boys next door.

  
"Steve, there's an art gallery next door. Why don't we go check it out?" Darcy inquired.

  
"That sounds great! Would that be okay Buck?" Steve said looking to Bucky.

  
"Of course, punk. Sounds wonderful. Let's go." Bucky said looking towards Darcy.

  
They spent a little over an hour gazing at art that ranged from original Disney character sketches to the park design.

Once done, Darcy had them wait on a bench while she went back to the small shop, returning a few minutes later with a large bag. Both men stared at her, curiosity evident in their eyes.

  
"Seeing as it is your first time, there are traditions to uphold. Now both of you close your eyes."

They did, both with small smiles on their faces. Darcy fiddled around in the bag, finding her hat and putting it on before doing the same for both men.

"You may open your eyes."

  
Bucky and Steve each wore Mickey ears on the tops of their heads.

  
"And on the back, your names are inscribed." She continued.

Each man, proceeded to remove their Mickey ears and closely examined them, smiling as they looked over them.

Bucky rose from the bench, putting his hat back on, Steve closely following behind.

Bucky pulled Darcy into a hug, kissing her nose. "Thank you, they're perfect. Just like you. And boy are those mouse ears beautiful on you. I love the bow." He said, bringing his flesh hand up to touch.

He stepped away so Steve could fill the space he left. Steve pulled Darcy into a hug.

  
He leaned back enough to look her in the eyes as he said, "Yes, thank you. They are amazing and you look so beautiful." Steve then placed a chaste kiss on her lips, and stepped away.

  
Darcy was smiling, her heart feeling so happy being with these two. She looked to each of them, "We are pretty damn adorable. I think a picture is needed to commemorate this event!"

  
She grabbed their hands and hurried them to the closest professional photographer. "Kind sir, please take a picture of us." The photographer simply smiled and nodded, standing them with their backs to Main Street, the castle in view from the distance. "All right, in 3, 2, 1!" The photographer called, snapping their picture.

They thanked the photographer and Darcy led them to the Main Street Cinema. The theater was empty, so they took their seats in the center.

  
"Wow, Buck. This looks just the cinema we used to go to." Steve reminisced sitting at Darcy's right side.

"You always had a girl with you, that you'd end up necking halfway through the film." He continued, looking over Darcy's head meeting Bucky's eyes.

"Hey, now. I always made sure you had a gal. It's not my fault you never followed through, punk." Bucky replied.

  
"Wait, Steve, you've never had a steamy make out session in a movie theater?" Darcy said.

She could see Steve's ears and cheeks pink a little.

  
"Uh, no. I wasn't so good with the ladies back then." He said, meeting her eyes.

  
"Sweetheart, I think we may need to remedy this situation and seeing as it's just the three of us in this dark, empty theater, I think now sounds about right." Bucky said, as he put his right arm across Darcy's shoulder.

  
"I was thinking the same thing, Barnes." Darcy replied with a mischievous grin.

  
She brought her hands up to cradle Steve's face as she pecked him on the lips.

  
"We should take these off so they don't get in the way," she said, as she pulled his hat off, then hers, and stashed them both on the seats behind them, Bucky following her lead.

She moved back to Steve, her face close to his in the dark of the theater before pulling him into a heated kiss.

His hand slid up into her hair, while his other snaked around to her back to hold her close.

Bucky was watching them intently, and then smirked, leaning in to bring his left hand up to toy with her breast over the fabric of her dress.

Darcy couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as she continued thoroughly kissing Steve.

Steve shot Bucky a grin, and followed his example by moving his s right hand to Darcy's knee, slowly sliding it higher, and higher up her leg until it was under her dress.

She spread her legs as an invitation for him to continue. His hand found its way to her panties, and she moaned into his mouth as he teased her sensitive heat through the lace.

  
Bucky moved his head to her neck, kissing a line across her jaw as he continued fondling each breast. He brought his mouth to her ear as he said huskily, "You like this, Doll?"

She moaned into Steve's mouth again as Bucky began licking and nipping the spot behind her ear.

  
She needed more than just Steve's caresses over her panties and he must of sensed it because soon enough he was pushing them aside to tease her clit.

They continued their heated kiss, tongues expertly exploring one another's mouths.

Bucky caught her off guard when two cool metal fingers entered her wet core, making her hips jerk.

The combination of Steve working her just the way she liked it and the cool feel of Bucky's fingers curling to hit the right spot inside had her going fuzzy.

Bucky kissed a trail up her neck to her ear, "You’re so wet, Doll. So tight. Come for us." He started nipping and kissing at the spot behind her ear again, fingers still working her.

The mixture of this plus Steve's expert touch had her going over the edge with a loud moan that was muffled by Steve's mouth on hers.

Steve placed a last kiss on her nose, "I never heard any of the girls Buck was with make that kind of noise." He said with a sly grin on his face. "Definitely worth waiting 70 years for."

  
"Oh, honeys," Darcy said, trying to catch her breath and turning her head to look at each of them, "I think it's time for you both to experience what kids do these days in theaters," she said, with a salacious grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I know the Main Street cinema isn't actually a movie theater, but I do what I want. I can assure you that more sexy times will ensue and let's just consider this Disneyland to be a bit AU, since I will be combining aspects of Disneyworld and Disneyland, plus my own imagination. I hope you like it though. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on the Tumbles! Follow me, Wheresarizona. I post mostly Marvel, sexy people, and stuff I find funny.


End file.
